


In the heat of the night

by ttdenmark



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttdenmark/pseuds/ttdenmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jenny caught a glimpse of her greatest, but secret crush, she never dreamed that the night would end as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the heat of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Errors found in this are mine and mine alone, and there are some, I'm sure. But English is not my first language so please, bear with me.

Birmingham 1980.

 

Jenny had always known John. He had just always been there because of his friendship with her 5 years older brother. The year she was 15, she was secretly in love with him. But the same year her brother moved to London to go to university, and she hadn't really seen him since.

That changed the day she got the job at the nightclub.

She had just turned 17 and wasn't allowed to stand at the bar. So she worked in the kitchen Friday and Saturday night, and did the cleaning when the nightclub closed. She had heard much talk about the band who used the club as a rehearsal room, but had no idea who it was. She had only heard their name Duran Duran.

One Saturday, just after she had come in, 5 young guys barged into the kitchen. They laughed and talked as they went upstairs. Jenny looked at them and thought she recognized John, and yet, no it was not him. He looked at her for a short sec., stopped and smiled.  
\- Jenny ? long time, no see.  
Jenny smiled, so it was him. She could recognize his voice, but he had changed a lot. The glasses were gone, and the boring hairstyle had been replaced by a smart one, with slightly long hair in the neck. Her stomach did a somersault. He looked hot.  
\- Hello John.  
He turned to the others who went up the stairs.  
\- I'll be right there.  
He turned to Jenny again.  
\- I could hardly recognize you.  
Jenny smiled.  
\- You too.  
\- What on earth are you doing here?  
-I work here.  
He leaned against the table.  
\- It's new ?  
\- Not quite new.  
He looked her and smiled. She had changed a lot. The last time he had seen her she was a 15 year old girl, shy and with no visible female feature. Now she stood there, possibly 17 now, with a body that you couldn't avoid noticing. He sensed how his body began to react to the sight. She looked hot as she stood there. A pair of tight black jeans and a red T-shirts, which her black bra vaguely glimpsed through.  
\- It's not completely new. I started almost 1 ½ months ago, but only on weekends.  
\- Well.  
He smiled.  
\- That's why I haven't seen you before. We have played jobs the past several weekends.  
Upstairs the 4 others began to play, while Jenny and John talked. John asked her about her brother. John and he had lost touch when he moved to London.  
Shortly after the music stopped again and a voice shouted down the stairs.  
\- John ... are you come or what? We can't rehearse when we are missing our bass.  
John replied without releasing Jenny's eyes.  
\- Yes, yes I'll be right there.

The bartender Mike stuck his head into the kitchen and saw John.  
\- Hello John.  
\- Hello.  
Mike looked at Jenny.  
\- Jenny will get some more beer glasses, Martin has just thrown a whole box on the floor.  
Jenny nod and went into the storage room, while John pushed away the table.  
\- I hope we'll talk to you later.

It was a busy evening and night, there was a full house, so Jenny had enough to do. John came down several times during the night. First he brought beer from the bar, a little later he fetched glasses, and every time he managed to look at Jenny. At one point stopped him and smiled.  
\- You look beautiful, Jen.  
He said before he went upstairs again. The words went straight to Jenny's stomach, and a strange warmth spread throughout her body. Yes you too, Jenny thought to herself. In fact, he was incredibly delicious and charming. The whole secret crush came creeping back.

At closing time Jenny saw the back of 3 who disappeared out of the the kitchen door. She figured they were all gone. She went in to help Mike and Martin to clear the tables, but when she came back, John sat at the table and smiled. Jenny began to put glass in the dishwasher standing right next to him. He smiled at her and quietly said.  
\- You look very beautiful, Jen...and sexy.  
Jenny put the last glass in and closed the door.  
\- Well...thank you, John.  
He reached for her and gently kissed her. She was about to faint, he kissed like a dream. 

Mike came into the kitchen to fetch a cloth, and they let go of each other. When he was gone again pulled John her back to him and kissed her. Small electric shocks flew through Jenny's body. She slowly began to return his kiss, her hands found his hips and they kissed more and more intense.

\- Jenny ... Martin and I are leaving now. Remember to close and lock up, when you're done?  
Mike's voice came from the bar. Jenny pulled away from John's mouth .  
\- Yes, I will.  
\- See you next Saturday?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay. Get home safely.  
\- You too.  
1 min later the front door slammed. John jumped off the table, pulled her towards him and started kissing her again. Jenny put her arms around him and kissed back, while his hands caressed her back. After a couple of minutes she pushed him away.  
\- Stop. I have to sort out the last things.  
He smiled at her.  
\- Okay .. let's help each other then....so we can get out of here as soon as possible. What needs to be done?  
\- Toilets and the floors.  
\- You take the toilets, then I'll take the floors.  
Jenny nodded.  
\- And then we'll see where we are going after that.  
He concluded with a cheeky smile.  
Jenny was hot. She thought it was more or less clear what he suggested, and it made her nervous. She had only slept with a guy, once before and it hadn't been something to boast about. 

After an hour, and many long kiss, John and Jenny were finished. Sara locked the door, while John stood close behind her. He kissed her neck, while his hands ran up and down her legs.  
\- Fancy going back to my place ?  
He whispered quietly. Jenny nodded slowly and John took her hand. Hand in hand they walked through the deserted streets, while Jenny became more and more nervous. 

As soon as they were inside the door of the apartment they kissed again. A long and intense kiss that left Jenny breathless. Shoes and jackets ended up in a pile on the floor, and John lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom while they kissed.  
He put her down on the floor and without a word he pulled his T-shirts over his head and threw it on the floor. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, got her T-shirts free from her pants and began to pull it over her head. She pushed him away and helped him get it off before she slipped into his arms. They kissed again and one of his hands came up to her breast, while Jenny clearly could feel a bump when her hand touched his crotch. She let her hands slide down to his ass and began to caress it while he pulled her tightly against his body so she could feel how aroused he was. His hands slipped in between them and he slowly unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down over her hips. His hands caressed her thighs, while her pants slowly glided to the floor. She sighed quietly and enjoyed his caresses, her hands found the buttons of his pants. She opened them one by one, while John opened her bra and removed it. He pushed her slowly backwards onto the bed. He looked at her with a smile and said quietly.  
\- What a beautiful body you've got. It is no longer the little girl's body, I remember.  
Jenny smiled a little embarrassed.  
\- What do you know about that ... you never looked at me?  
He nodded slowly and removed his boxers, before lying down beside her.  
\- I did.... even then I fantasized about sleeping with you, but I tried to hide it as best as I could.

His hands began to caress her while he moved down over her body with light kisses. When he reached her breasts, his tongue began playing with her nipples while his hands continued down over her stomach. Jenny's hands ran through his hair and onto his shoulders as she tried to enjoy his loving care. She was turned on and wanted him, but a certain nervousness began to emerge. She tried to push it away again. 2 years ago she would have given anything to be here with him, but now when it suddenly was reality, she was a little afraid of it. She had no idea what guys liked in bed.  
John kissed his way up and found her mouth, while one finger slowly slipped down between her legs. He let it play a little on her thighs and on the edge of her panties before he slowly let it slide underneath them. Jenny was breathing heavily, and her legs drifted farther apart. He slowly began teasing her while he continued to kiss her. Jenny's hands, nervous and hesitant, got down between his legs and began to caress him. He took her panties slowly off her. As the panties were gone he looked at her, while his finger played between her legs. Suddenly he got the feeling that she wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation. He stopped and looked at her.  
\- Is there something wrong, Jen ? You seem nervous.  
Jenny shook her shoulders slightly.  
\- A little maybe.  
\- Never done this before ? .... tell me if not.  
Quiet she replied.  
\- I have ... but only once.  
\- So you don't know how wonderful it can be.  
He smiled and kissed her before she continued  
\- No, to be honest, I didn't think it was anything special.  
His hands began to caress her breasts while he whispered.  
\- Then I'll show you how wonderful it can be.  
Jenny nodded cautiously, while they looked deep into each others eyes before they meet in a long kiss. His hands carefully explored every inch. of her body as he slowly kissed her, and Jenny's nervousness began to disappear the more he caressed her. When he kissed the inside of her thighs, he slowly pushed a finger down between her legs and began teasing her again.  
He tried to see her face as he kissed her thighs. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy, it seemed like she liked what he did. Her legs drifted even further apart, as a quiet sigh escaped her when his finger gently slipped slightly into her.  
Her hands reached for him, pulled him up to her and kissed him. Her hands began to caress his neck and back while they kissed deeply.  
Slowly Jenny began to relax and just enjoy it all. She had a very clear feeling, that this time it would be something else, entirely. 

They lay face to face and caressed each other. Jenny's hands worked gently between his legs, while John's hands and mouth kissed and caressed her breasts.  
\- It's not made of glass.  
He whispered between kisses.  
\- Slightly harder is okay ..... yes ....  
Jenny tightened her grip around him and began slowly moving her hands back and forth.  
\- Uhmm it's great.  
His mouth found hers, and they kissed while they caressed each other's bodies.

A little later Jenny sensed that John's breathing was heavy, his hands grabbed hers and stopped them.  
\- Stop bit.  
He moaned with a smile.  
\- Or I'm coming right now.  
Jenny immediately released him, and he laughed softly as he slowly pushed her onto her back.  
\- Don't worry, nothing happened yet. Just keep your hands still for a while.  
His hands began to caress her while he kissed her neck, shoulder, and down to her breasts. He tried not to go too fast, even though it was hard.  
He caressed her for a long time before he slowly got down on top of her. He slipped down between her legs, their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined as he pushed himself gently into her. Her hands gripped hard on his and he kissed her while he slowly pushed himself fully into her.  
He sensed that she squirmed a little and stopped while he whispered.  
-Try and relax completely.  
Jenny nodded quietly, and tried to relax. The worst pain was gone now and when John began to kiss her again, she forgot all about it. He kissed wonderful. Slowly he began to move and Jenny's legs slipped even further apart, an unconscious sign that she enjoyed it.

They made love quietly, before John began to move faster, and looked at her.  
\- Tell me if it hurts.  
Jenny closed her eyes and crossed her legs behind his back. She whispered slowly.  
\- No, no.... It's great.  
Her hands let go of his and she began to caress his back and ass while they kissed. Suddenly she broke the kiss and moaned quietly.  
-Oh my God..... John you're so wonderful.  
He began to move even faster as he smiled.  
\- You too.  
Jenny closed her eyes again and John kissed her face and neck while he pushed a little harder.  
\- Oh god !  
She whispered as he picked up the pace and pushed even harder. Suddenly she began to move to, get into his rhythm and before long they were going faster and faster. John's eyes closed and he tried to concentrate on not coming yet. Jenny had a strange feeling in her body. A tingling sensation that spread throughout her body.  
\- Ohh ... ohh ....  
John could hear that Jenny was about to explode in an orgasm.  
\- Let go Jen ........ cry all you want. I'm coming very soon.  
Jenny, who had never had an orgasm before, threw all caution overboard. She knotted her hands on blanket as he pushed into her with greater and greater force. He stopped, 2-3 seconds before he sighed loudly.  
\- Ohh Hell, no, not now.  
He surrendered to his orgasm, pushed harder and harder, and enjoyed it. Suddenly everything was black in front of Jenny's eyes, she forgot all around her as the orgasm tore through her body.  
\- OHHH Shit......my god...John !  
John tried to maintain the pace as she disappeared into her own world.  
When he sensed she was coming down from her orgasm, he slowed down again until he lay still. His hands caught her face and kissed her as he slowly pulled away.  
\- Your lovely little girl.  
He whispered with a smile, as he lay beside her. Jenny's eyes were still closed and she tried to catch his breath. Slowly she came back, opened her eyes and looked at him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.  
\- I hope you liked it, and not are scared of it now.  
Jenny smiled.  
\- I'm not scared at all....quite the contrary ... I never thought it could be like that.

After that night, John often helped Jenny with the cleaning of the night club, and usually they ended up in John's apartment afterwards.


End file.
